


There's Kissing...

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve welcomes Danny home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Kissing...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Reward drabble for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=haldoor)[haldoor](http://www.livejournal.com/users/haldoor/) for her submission in the [5 Words Weekend Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/232575.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

What Steve was currently doing to Danny damn near sucked the life out of him, it made his toes curl and made him hard all at the same time. It was _Hello, I’ve missed you, never leave me again_ and a promise of much more to come.

They pulled apart with the need to breathe, but their lips never strayed far from each other. Somehow, it felt more intimate this sharing of breath between the two of them.

Danny licked his lips and smiled at Steve. “I should go away more often if this is the welcome home I get.”


End file.
